


Lust

by makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anniversary, Bottom!Haru, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Haru!POV, M/M, NSFW MakoHaru Week, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Seven Deadly Sins, top!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me what you need, gorgeous. Anything you want, for this entire week – it’s all yours.”</p><p>Day one of Haru and Makoto's week-long anniversary vacation. Written for nsfwmakoharuweek on tumblr, for the prompt "First Time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd, so feel free to let me know if you catch any mistakes! :D

“Makoto, I can walk by myself.”

“You can’t see anything Haru-chan, you’ll trip over something!”

“Then stop covering my eyes,” Haru pouted. “And drop the chan.”

“But that will ruin the surprise,” Makoto explained, and chuckled lightly when Haru crossed his arms, refusing to move another inch. “Awe, you really don’t like it when I help you walk?”

Haru bit his lip at the sound of Makoto’s adorable whine. He wasn’t actually upset about Makoto helping him _walk_ , since it was necessary when Haru’s eyes were covered by Makoto’s hand in their new and foreign surroundings – but what Makoto was doing could hardly be called _helping_.

“You could help without groping my ass,” Haru finally suggested. In all honesty, there was _nothing_ wrong with Makoto copping a feel – but Haru was hardly a patient man, and after the intimate night they had had, this was the worst kind of pleasure-torture imaginable. His cheeks flushed when Makoto squeezed his cheek playfully, making Haru yelp and scowl blindly in his husband’s direction.

“Mmm, but it’s too hard to keep my hands off of you. Especially when you’re all dressed up for me…” Makoto said breathily, nuzzling into the nape of Haru’s neck and dropping a butterfly kiss there.

Haru shuddered. “I – it’s not…”

“You look so good like this, baby. Formal wear really suits you,” Makoto whispered that last part directly into Haru’s ear, his voice husky in that tell-tale way that told Haru his lover was on the verge of losing control.

Makoto’s free hand travelled up Haru’s back, the warmth soaking into Haru’s skin through the coat of his outfit and spreading towards his groin. Haru hazily applauded his choice of the expensive, midnight blue three-piece suit he had worn to their first anniversary dinner tonight – it had definitely been worth the look on Makoto’s face.

Haru silently gulped when Makoto’s hand started to massage between his shoulder blades. He quickly tried to think of something to say that would stall Makoto from whatever surprise he had in mind for Haru, and choose to fuck him senseless on the nearest surface instead.

“Being naked suits me too,” Haru pointed out, truthfully. He winced at his shaky voice, but his heart filled with hope (and his dick filled with blood) when Makoto pulled Haru flush into his chest.

“Soon, sweetheart. I promise,” Makoto said, and Haru glowered in defeat. Makoto kissed his nape one last time before coaxing Haru into walking – this time with his free hand on Haru's waist and his body so close that his chest brushed against Haru’s back, causing Haru to stumble aimlessly.

“How much farther?” Haru’s pout became more pronounced each step.

Makoto laughed, the sound tinkling pleasantly in Haru’s ears. “My husband is so impatient,” Makoto cooed lovingly, like Haru was some kind of sweet, angelic creature that _wasn’t_ thinking completely with his dick on his anniversary night.

Haru couldn’t take even one more second of this. “Makoto, foreplay is boring. We should just fuck.” Haru assured him, his tone deadpan but his body nothing near uninterested.

Makoto simply laughed again, until he abruptly stopped and said in a voice that _dripped_ sex: “I love it when you’re so _eager_ for me-”

Haru groaned and reached up to grab the arm that was obscuring his vision, officially ready to pounce his evil tease of a husband – but Makoto readily dropped his hand, securing it to Haru’s waist instead.

“Open your eyes, love,” Makoto whispered tenderly – but Haru eyes were already open, and staring at the scene in shock.

In front of them, in an enormous room with a windowed ceiling, was the largest indoor pool Haru had ever seen. The walls around the room were decorated in alternating Arabian styled arches covered in light blue, fluttery drapes, and the same arches in the form of windows. As it was dark outside, the pool glowed in the light of the stars and the soft underwater beams, illuminating an abundance of heart-shaped pool floats – each with a beautifully wrapped present on top.

Makoto stepped in front of him, and Haru thought that his husband was the last, perfect piece to the ethereal scene in front of him.

“Happy anniversary, Tachibana Haruka,” Makoto breathed - his voice brimming with awe, devotion, and love.

Haru was sure his chest would burst as the sheer amount of feeling built up inside of him - obstructing his throat and making his vision blurry with tears. It was if Haru’s body couldn’t hold it all, and before Haru could even start to _think_ again, his lips were locked with Makoto’s, seeking that which only they could give to each other.

 

“Makoto – please, _please_ ,” Haru chanted into his lover’s mouth, his tongue plunging into that heat that was so familiar, but never failed to ignite a consuming lust within Haru that threatened to burn completely through his core.

“Tell me what you need, gorgeous. Anything you want, for this entire week – it’s all yours,” Makoto vowed, and Haru was thrilled to hear his husband’s voice dropping back into the husky timbre that indicated pure bliss within the next couple of hours.

Haru pulled back from Makoto’s mouth – an action that instantly made his lips tingle anxiously – and lovingly caressed his face. He saw love, longing, and an animalistic thirst in the eyes of the man he loved more than anything in the universe – and the combination of these sent a sharp spike of heat to his pining cock.

“Anything?” Haru questioned throatily, and watched as the green of Makoto’s eyes disappeared almost completely.

“Haru…” Makoto exhaled shakily. “If you don’t answer now, you won’t get a chance to for a while.”

Haru whimpered at his lover’s deceptively calm tone. It was the type of calm that came before a storm – before Makoto would bodily throw Haru onto his back, wrench his legs apart like they were the only things keeping him from his goal, and plunge into Haru’s weeping, covetous hole like an animal in heat.

And just like that, Haru knew what he wanted.

“I… I-” Haru started, and gasped when Makoto leered shamelessly at his body.

“ _Haru_ ,” he growled in warning.

_Fuck, that’s hot,_ Haru thought deliriously.

Makoto took one step closer, and Haru practically melted from the heat he could feel radiating from the delicious body in front of him, despite the finger width of distance between them.

“Baby, _now_ ,” Makoto prompted, his bangs coming to rest over his eyes as he tilted his head down to meet Haru’s enraptured gaze – the effect making his green-ringed eyes look dark and unforgiving. Haru felt his mouth go dry, and his aching cock strained against the trousers of his suit.

Makoto gently hooked a finger under Haru’s chin, bringing Haru’s lips closer to his own. He said nothing this time – but his body and gaze conveyed it all.

Makoto was at his limit.

Haru felt his inhibitions shatter.

“Dominate me,” Haru pleaded, eyelids lowering to emphasize the smolder of his eyes.

Makoto’s eyes widened for a split second, and Haru saw a small amount his usual hesitation within their depths war with volatile desire.

“Please, Makoto,” Haru moaned, and _finally_ pushed his body into his lover’s. “I need you… I need to feel your lust for me. I need to feel your body overpower mine. I need you to make me _yours_.”

Makoto’s let out a strangled groan, his hand shooting out to cup Haru’s jaw, drawing him back to his lips before Haru had the chance to close his mouth. Haru almost sobbed at the feeling of Makoto’s tongue fucking his mouth – licking at Haru’s tongue, exploring the caverns of his mouth, and plunging deep inside of him. Haru slotted their bodies together perfectly, and grabbed at Makoto’s hair to anchor himself.

“Makoto,” Haru panted against his husband’s lips, trying to pull himself away long enough to talk without it sounding like a garbled jumble. Makoto was having none of that - one hand was still locked onto Haru’s jaw in a death grip, and the other fondled Haru everywhere in a frenzied zeal.

“ _Please_ ,” Haru begged wantonly, when he realized that Makoto’s hand was staying in one place too long and yet never long enough. He needed Makoto’s touch _everywhere_ , needed to feel every inch of his husband’s skin on every inch of his.

Haru gasped when Makoto pulled his tongue out of Haru’s mouth. They both watched as a thread of their shared spit broke apart and hit Haru’s chin indecently. Haru only had time to flick his eyes towards Makoto’s, before a low, carnal roar escaped his lover, and Makoto lapped up the spit on Haru’s chin before bringing those sinful lips to the sensitive spots on Haru’s neck – sucking and licking and biting and _devouring_ Haru’s skin.

Haru threw his head back, pushed Makoto’s lips downwards, and skillfully divested his clothing before Makoto could even blink. Makoto groaned in appreciation and locked his lips around the bud of one of Haru’s nipples, then lifted Haru into his arms by the back of his thighs. Haru instinctively wrapped his legs around Makoto’s still-clothed waist, and was so lost in the sensations of Makoto abusing his chest and torso with his tongue and teeth that he only registered that he was on top of a king-sized bed when Makoto reverently laid him on top of a lavish duvet.

The room around them was breathtaking – Haru could easily tell even though all he could see through his haze of need were rich swirls of greens and blues.

And then Makoto was in front of him - on top of him, and _naked -_ and the world ceased to exist outside of his perfect, beautiful husband.

“So fucking exquisite,” Makoto moaned in anguish, as if Haru’s beauty was so captivating and divine that it physically pained him.

“Makoto, _please_ , please, no more foreplay-” Haru’s chest gripped with panic when Makoto kissed his neck, and trailed his lips down his abdomen. He needed Makoto _now,_ and sincerely thought he would die if Makoto didn’t fill him up with his perfect cock.

“Shh, baby,” Makoto gently soothed him as Haru started to wail incoherently. “I know, my love. I got you.”

Haru whimpered when Makoto finally sat back on his ankles, his warm hands gripping Haru’s knees. Haru felt that thrill of anticipation shoot through him as Makoto paused, looking at his face with eyes that promised Haru the fuck of his life – before looking down at Haru’s body in complete awe and dragging his legs apart in a way that left Haru feeling vulnerable and completely exposed, both physically and mentally. 

Haru could tell the exact moment when Makoto found his own anniversary present, from the way Makoto’s hands reflexively tightened their hold on Haru’s knees, and his monstrous cock jumped in the air like it wanted to claw its way into Haru’s ass.

“I told you being naked suits me,” Haru purred smoothly – but it came out as more of a needy whisper.

Makoto gaped at him - or more accurately, at his wet and ready hole, that was clenching tantalizingly around a neon green butt plug - before visibly shaking himself back into action. His hands trailed up the baby soft skin of Haru’s inner thighs as he leant down to give Haru's neglected cock light kisses that did more harm than good – causing Haru to thrash his hips wildly to find a source of friction. Those wicked hands stopped moving just prior to Haru’s puckered, twitching asshole - one of them gripping Haru's thigh to keep him wide open for Makoto, while the other grabbed the handle of the butt plug. 

Haru gasped and whined when Makoto pulled the slickened plug out of him with an obscene squelching sound, and felt the emptiness hit him with a devastating pang.

 

"You got yourself all ready for me, pet..." Makoto trailed off lowly, completely frozen in a trance.

 

"M-Makoto!" Haru whined threateningly. 

 

Makoto cocked his head, looking into Haru's eyes as both a challenge and a question.

 

"Say it," Makoto commanded, voice rasping with the strain it took to hold back from Haru's pliant, wanting body. 

 

“Fuck me!” Haru sobbed, his entire body thrashing erratically. He didn’t care about anything else - the only thing he knew was that the only way to become whole again was for Makoto’s cock to fill him up and make him complete.

“So lusty for my cock,” Makoto growled - eyes glowing with wonder and worship - and plunged into Haru in one swift movement.

Haru screamed, his hands scrambling for purchase on the soft sheets beneath him. He closed his eyes and exhaled, letting himself adjust to Makoto’s wide girth inside him and reveling in the feeling fullness as Makoto's balls rested against the sensitive skin of Haru’s ass, his cock buried entirely to the hilt.

“I…” Haru started, but Makoto waited for their gazes to lock together, conveying their mutual readiness - before he started driving shallowly into Haru.

“ _Haru_ ,” Makoto grunted, losing himself in Haru's impossible tightness. He sped up - hips snapping to hit his lover's prostate - and started plunging himself deeper into Haru’s gripping heat. Haru keened and writhed beneath him – caught between needing friction on his cock and needing to impale himself on his lover’s glorious dick.

Haru moaned freely, his lewd noises turning into screams whenever Makoto successfully hit his sweet spot. “Oh, god – ahh, _more_!”

Makoto threw his head back, his muscles flexing uncontrollably as rammed into his lover's addictive hole with enough force to break him. Makoto grabbed the backs of Haru’s knees, dragging them towards Haru’s chest and bending him in half as he pistoned into Haru, making Haru weep with every fierce, consuming thrust.

Haru watched through his lust-addled, thoroughly fucked out mind as Makoto’s sweat dropped down onto Haru’s abdomen, mixing with the precum from Haru’s dribbling cock. Their moans and grunts combined into a magnificent symphony, until Haru wasn’t sure who was making what sound – he only knew that it signified their shared, celestial pleasure.

“M-Makoto, going… to…” Haru managed to gasp out before he came explosively - creating a warm stickiness that coated both their abdomens equally. 

Makoto growled possessively as Haru’s hole spasmed and clenched around him, and aimlessly thrusted a few more times before emptying his load into Haru’s twitching asshole with a breathtaking, stifled yell.

Haru smiled dazedly up at his lover, savoring the feeling of Makoto’s warm come inside of him and the soreness of his muscles that only started to register now.

“So cute,” Makoto whispered, dropping a single kiss onto Haru’s lips that carried all of his tender, radiant love.

Haru giggled, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s neck as Makoto gently maneuvered Haru’s numbed legs to rest on the bed.

“I love you so much, my beautiful Haru-chan,” Makoto whispered in awe, gazing at Haru like he was trying to memorize every detail of this moment.

Haru leaned up, cuddling into his lover’s arms, and closed his eyes in contentment as he whispered back:

“Happy anniversary, Makoto.”

_I love you, too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, lovelies!! :D <3 Kudos and comments make me giggle and blush and are very much appreciated!! :3 <3
> 
> Come gush with me over swimming babies on tumblr at [makoharuheartandsoul](http://www.makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.com)! :D <3


End file.
